Contigo en las buenas, en las malas y en el amor
by Pislib Nott
Summary: Un sentimiento olvidado se hace presente cuando su amigo es amenazado enfrente de todos, ¿podrá más la amistad que el amor? "Un Ravenclaw celoso puede ser lo peor, incluso más que un Slytherin enfurecido". Slash: Blaise/Theodore
1. Capitulo Uno: La amenaza

**Contigo en las buenas, en las malas y en el amor.**

**Categoría: **Libros, Harry Potter.

**Clasificación**: Mayores de 16 años.

**Personajes: **Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott.

**Género:** Romántico.

**Advertencias:** Universo Alterno, Violencia.

**Estatus del Fanfic:** Finalizado.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

**Resumen:**

Un sentimiento olvidado se hace presente cuando su amigo es amenazado enfrente de todos, ¿podrá más la amistad que el amor?

_"Un Ravenclaw celoso puede ser lo peor, incluso más que un Slytherin enfurecido"_

**Fanfic escrito: 13 de junio del 2010 al 9 de octubre del 2010.**

**POR:**

**PISLIB n_n**

* * *

**CONTIGO: EN LAS BUENAS, EN LAS MALAS Y EN EL AMOR.**

**Capitulo Uno. La amenaza**

Dentro de la taberna Las Tres Escobas se encontraban Draco, Astoria, Theodore, Pansy, Harry y Ron celebrando el aniversario anual de sus amigos, Blaise y Neville.

-¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! – Exclamó Astoria – mi Draco y yo también tendremos nuestro aniversario dentro de tres meses.

Tanto los Gryffindors como los Slytherins por fin habían hecho las paces, sobre todo cuando Neville les dijo a sus amigos que él era la pareja oficial de Blaise y éste lo había confirmado con todos y cada uno de los alumnos del colegio para que ninguno tuviera siquiera el pensamiento de acercarse a su león.

Draco y Astoria, cuya relación ya iba para dos años, tenían planes de boda… o al menos por parte de la Slytherin, la cual se pasaba planeándola de todas las formas posibles y casi siempre acompañándola en estas fantasías Pansy.

Ron también mantenía una relación pero con Hermione, ya tenían juntos un año y cachito; sin embargo la leona en esos momentos se encontraba en un viaje escolar representando a Hogwarts en la Academia de Magia Beauxbatons, en Francia.

Por otro lado Harry estaba atravesando una situación un poco confusa, pues había dejado a su novio Terry Boot (un Ravenclaw) la semana anterior porque últimamente había presentado sentimientos encontrados, puesto que después de pasar mucho tiempo con las serpientes, uno de ellos le llamaba demasiado la atención.

Theodore y Pansy, ellos no tenían pareja, pero se llevaban muy bien. Así que junto con sus demás compañeros decidieron hacer una celebración a sus amigos por su aniversario.

-Otra ronda de cerveza de mantequilla ¡Por favor! – Gritó Blaise al camarero – Yo invito.

-Oye Blaise ¿nos quieres emborrachar? – preguntó Pansy a la cual ya le estaban haciendo efectos sus bebidas.

-Solo a uno… al cual pienso _hacerle_ de todo – le contestó su amigo italiano, mientras veía pícaramente a su novio, el cual se puso colorado.

-¡Uy! – Todos gritaron al unísono, pero pronto fue interrumpido cuando un chico de Ravenclaw llegó al lugar con ellos.

-Hey ¡Nott! ¿Podemos hablar a solas?

El Slytherin se contrarió ante este hecho, pero aún así se levantó y siguió al Ravenclaw, sus amigos no le dieron mucha importancia, pues sabían de ante mano que su amigo tenía sus asuntos también con los chicos, sin embargo a Harry casi se le salía el corazón al ver a su ex llamando al castaño a un lugar aparte… ¿al caso se daría cuenta su ex novio del por qué lo dejó?

-¡Oye Blaise! ¿Y cual será el regalo que le darás a tu novio? – preguntó Astoria curiosa.

-Mi querida amiga… eso ni se pregunta – ese simple comentario hizo que Neville se enrojeciera más y arrancara más risas a los demás.

-¡Basta Blaise! – Dijo Neville un poco enojado disfrazando la vergüenza – me estas avergonzando.

-Longbottom no te enojes – le reclamó Malfoy que por primera vez hablaba – ya sabes cómo es Blaise.

Los chicos estuvieron otro rato platicando sobre algunas cosas del colegio, de sus familias, de lo que iban hacer saliendo de Hogwarts pues ya estaban en el séptimo curso, estaban tan entrados en la plática que se olvidaron de su amigo Theodore, aunque de vez en cuando Blaise miraba hacia atrás disimuladamente, los demás no se percataron Neville sí. El italiano no era el único pendiente de aquel Slytherin ausente.

-Oigan chicos… - llamó la atención Harry tranquilamente (aunque por dentro estaba todo lo contrario) – como que Theodore ya se tardó ¿no?

-¡Ja! Debe estar en sus _asuntos_, si me entiendes ¿no? – le dijo Blaise un poco bromista a Harry mientras hacía un movimiento de cadera adelante-atrás.

-Eso es asqueroso Blaise – le reprochó Malfoy mientras le lanzaba un pepinillo hacia la cara, el cual esquivó ágilmente, cuando el rubio se percató del gesto le envió Neville, le dijo: – No me imagino a otro de mis mejores amigos en esa situación, y no es nada en contra de ustedes.

-Como sea – intervino Pansy – chicos hablamos de Theodore, él no se enamora tan fácilmente.

-No dije que lo estuviera – se defendió Blaise – a lo mejor es solo una _follada_ y ya.

-Blaise eso se escuchó muy vulgar y pensar que con esa boca me besas – le reclamó Neville.

-Pero por supuesto mi vida – el moreno le robó un beso a su novio y todos los de la mesa lo abuchearon… o al vemos las serpientes.

En esos momentos se escuchó una explosión fuera del establecimiento y todos regresaron a ver el lugar alarmadamente. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Harry se levantó de su lugar pensando en lo peor y corrió a ese lugar tan rápidamente que no se dio cuenta que los demás lo siguieron.

-¡Theodore! – exclamó Harry desesperadamente al ver que Terry estaba apuntando con su varita al suelo y una nube de humo se expandía en el sitio y comenzó a llorar precipitadamente.

-¡Entonces era verdad! – Gritó Terry – ¿por esa maldita serpiente me cambiaste?

Harry no contestaba, estaba abatido por lo que ocurrido, su ex se había enterado de que él estaba enamorado de Theodore y ahora estaba seguro que se vengaría por eso. Ese Boot solía ser muy _posesivo_.

-Esto no se quedará así – fue lo último que dijo el Ravenclaw antes de marcharse.

-¡Hey! ¿Dónde está nuestro amigo? ¿Qué le hiciste? – gritó Blaise al visualizar el lugar y no encontrar rastro de su castaño amigo.

-Nada…_aún_ – dijo con una sonrisa de al lado el Ravenclaw.

La nube de polvo, que se produjo cuando Terry lanzó el hechizo, ya casi se desvanecía por completo pero no se veía nada ahí, salvo una caja _chamuscada_.

-¡¿En donde lo dejaste?! – también reclamó Draco, el Ravenclaw se giró sobre sus talones y les dijo:

-Esta detrás de ustedes. Nott te estaré _cazando_, más vale que te cuides las espaldas.

Todos regresaron a ver hacia atrás de ellos y efectivamente ahí estaba Theodore y por lo visto llevaba algo de tiempo ahí parado.

-¿Theodore estás bien? – le preguntó Pansy asustada.

-Sí.

-¡¿No te hizo nada ese imbécil?! – también interrogó Blaise con la diferencia de que ya estaba al lado de él revisándolo por todo el cuerpo con las manos.

-Estoy bien, Blaise – le dijo algo incómodo el aludido, al mismo tiempo que se libraba de las manos de su moreno amigo.

Harry al escucharlo más claramente, salió del shock producido por su ex, se limpió las lagrimas que habían comenzado a salir por el miedo y volteó a ver hacia atrás y efectivamente ahí estaba el Slytherin sano y salvo. El Gryffindor lo observó y su mirada se cruzó con la del castaño, pero no fue la única, porque ahora seis pares de ojos más lo observaban, unas más enojadas que las otras (sobre todo la de los Slytherin) eso fue todo lo que pudo observar y salió huyendo del lugar.

-¡Harry! – le gritó Ron, que por primera vez hablaba en aquel día y se dispuso a seguirlo al igual que Neville que ya desde hace rato presentía lo que se iba a venir.

-Oigan – les advirtió Blaise – hablen con Potter y más le vale que arregle sus _asuntos_ _amorosos_ sin involucrar a alguien más, ¿de acuerdo?

Los Gryffindor salieron sin responder, corriendo dispuestos a alcanzar a su amigo ojiverde el cual ya llevaba demasiada ventaja.

-Blaise…- murmuró Theo y hablando después de tanta información procesada en aquel momento – lamento haber arruinado tu aniversario.

-No importa eso – dijo con un tono de indiferencia – lo que importa ahora eres tú, ese maldito Boot te acaba de declarar la guerra y…

-Gracias, pero me sé cuidar solo – le reprochó el castaño.

-Yo no lo creo, esas águilas* parecen inofensivas pero un Ravenclaw celoso puede ser lo peor, incluso más que un Slytherin enfurecido, y mira que nosotros somos serpientes de corazón.

-¡No digas estupideces Zabini! – escupió Theodore más enfurecido.

-Eso es verdad Theodore – ahora se unió Draco al _coco_-_wash_ – no supiste lo que le pasó a…

-Me importa una _calabaza_ lo que le haya pasado a quien quieras que vayas a nombrar – en verdad el chico Nott parecía irritable - ¿piensan que soy un idiota y un débil el cual no puede defenderse solo?

-No es eso – ahora intervenía Pansy – es que…

-Me voy al castillo – dijo cortante el castaño al ver que sus amigos no podían confiar un poquito en su experiencia de duelo o defensa contra aquellos idiotas de Ravenclaw.

-Voy con él.

-No, Pansy.

-¿Qué? Pero, Blaise…

-Escucha Pansy, tenemos que idear un plan para protegerlo. Ese Boot no es de fiar, suele jugar sucio y debemos evitar que dañe a Theo, cueste lo que cueste – los tres Slytherin asintieron aceptando el reto.

Por primera vez después de casi año y medio a Blaise no le agradaba la idea de que _alguien_ siquiera pudiera pensar en lastimar a Theo, y él no lo permitiría, lo protegería de todo y ante todo, no es que el otro chico no pudiera, pero su amigo solía ser muy _blando_, por así decirlo, con todos y recurría a la pelea como último recurso y definitivamente con un Boot cazándolo, ese recurso no le funcionaría en nada.

Mientras tanto Harry ya había llegado a su sala común, ya estaba en su cuarto y no paraba de controlarse, ¿por qué demonios se ponía a llorar como una _niñita_? Como pudo se tranquilizó justo en el momento en que Ron y Neville llegaron a la habitación.

-Harry – le llamó Neville cautelosamente.

-Neville, discúlpame haber arruinado tu aniversario. Yo…

-Está bien – lo calmó el moreno – Eso era _demasiado_ bello para ser cierto.

-¿Qué? – preguntó contrariado Harry.

-Olvídalo, ¿cómo estás tú? – Harry se encogió de hombros y al final dijo:

-Ya se enteró… se supone que era un secreto y ahora Terry va por él y seguramente me odiará por ello.

-Pero Harry – trató de consolarlo Ron – al menos ahora él sabe lo que sientes por él y quien sabe a lo mejor él siente lo mismo que tu.

-No, él está enamorado de _alguien_ más. Aunque no quiera aceptarlo, pero pronto lo hará.

-¿Qué? Pero, ¿cómo?

-No es tan difícil deducirlo si llevas todo un año conviviendo con él.

-¡Demonios! – exclamó Ron.

-¿Qué pasará con Terry? – preguntó Neville.

-Tendrá que entender que yo no soy de nadie y si me gusta alguien más, deberá respetar mi decisión.

-Y mientras – dijo Ron tragando saliva – la guerra que antes tenía Ravenclaw contra Gryffindor, ahora será contra Slytherin.

-Lo sé – dijo Harry preocupado – pero antes debo aclarar las cosas, sobre todo con Theodore.

-No creo que sea buena idea – le recomendó Neville – si Terry los ve juntos…

-…Theodore se las verá _negras_ – terminó dramáticamente Ron.

Por otro lado, en la sala común de los Ravenclaw se encontraban unos cuantos chicos reunidos: Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Marcus Belby y en la cabeza de la reunión, Terry Boot.

-¡Esa maldita serpiente no se saldrá con la suya! – le animaba Anthony.

-Es verdad Terry, dinos qué hacer y con gusto lo haremos – le propuso Michael mientras hacía ademanes de puño y sacando magicamente la varita entre ellos.

-Muy bien chicos, esas serpientes después del ejemplo que le daremos a Nott no se les ocurrirá meterse con nosotros, _jamás_.

-¿Cuándo empezamos? – preguntó Belby.

-Mejor pregunta qué le haremos – sonrió maliciosamente Terry.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

*Águilas, es el símbolo de la casa de Ravenclaw.

**GRACIAS POR LEERME *0***

**SALUDOS**

**PISLIB n_n**


	2. Capitulo Dos: El primer ataque

**Capitulo Dos. **

**El primer ataque**

Cuando Theodore se despertó aquella mañana supo que todo iba seguir igual que desde hace tres días. Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, cuando sintió que dos pares de ellos se clavaban sobre su espalda como últimamente.

-¿Dejarán de hacer eso? – le reclamó a sus dos amigos que para nada podían disimular su preocupación hacia él.

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó inocentemente Blaise mientras fingía recoger sus cosas del piso y Draco se iba a la ducha.

-Olvídalo – le reprochó Theodore, mientras se levantaba perezosamente de su cama y se dirigía a su baúl para sacar su uniforme.

-Hoy tenemos muchos deberes por el castigo de ayer – le comentó Blaise no queriendo la cosa.

-Ahh ¿sí?... Gracias por eso – le gruñó mientras le lanzaba una prenda a la cara.

-No fue mi culpa, que conste que yo te avisé minutos antes de que llegara la profesora.

-Sabías perfectamente que te iba a impedir que cometieras alguna estupidez – le decía el castaño mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Minutos después Draco salió de la ducha, como si nada y Zabini lo secundó, una vez el italiano dentro de la ducha…

-Dile a Blaise que deje de estarme siguiendo y metiéndome en más castigos y todo para que Boot no me encuentre solo, ¡ah! y también a las chicas y a ti.

-Pero si… - Draco se quiso defender.

-¿No pueden siquiera en confiar en mí? ¡Por Merlín! ¡No soy un trol al que pueden vencer tan fácilmente!

-Lo sabemos Theodore, pero Boot nunca juega limpio – le aclaró el rubio.

Nott salió de la habitación sin contradecir siquiera aquella respuesta de su amigo rubio, pero enseguida fue abordado por Astoria.

-¡Hola Theodore! ¿Vas al Gran Comedor? Me voy contigo – le preguntó muy efusiva la chica, aunque de ante mano sabía la respuesta pues el chico aun seguía con el pijama puesto.

-No, Astoria, de hecho Draco te está esperando ¿por qué no vas con él? – Le dijo en el mismo tono que usó la chica y con uno más serio le reclamó – y me dejas a mí en paz – Astoria decepcionada por su intento de cubrir su turno entró a la habitación de su novio.

-¡Qué genio Theodore! – Le respondió Pansy desde el sofá, el aludido rodó los ojos y bajó las escaleras, se dirigió al cuarto de Crabbe - ¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó confundida la chica al ver a su amigo dirigirse hacia allá.

-¡¿Por Salazar, que no me puedo dar un ducha sin que nadie me haga un interrogatorio?!

Esta situación lo estaba fastidiando un poco. En realidad les agradecía a sus amigos infinitamente el gesto de preocupación y protección hacia él, pero lo estaban _asfixiando_ demasiado. Sus amigos estratégicamente se turnaban para estar acompañándolo, así que todo el tiempo estaban encima de él, cuando antes tenía tiempo para estar él solo, ahora era imposible. Toda esa rutina se repetía una y otra vez y eso que solo habían transcurrido tres días desde que a Terry se le había ocurrido amenazarle…

Ya era la hora de la comida y en la mesa de los leones había un poco de tensión, Harry y Neville, que estaban sentados frente a Ron, solo jugaban con la comida.

-Chicos esto es deprimente – dejó salir el pelirrojo – tenemos que hacer algo al respecto con su actitud.

-¿Solo nosotros? ¿Y tú? – le reclamó Harry.

-Lo mío se solucionará cuando Hermione llegue, en cambio ustedes…

-Pues lo mío se solucionará cuando hable con Theodore y Terry – dijo Harry.

Los dos leones esperaban una respuesta similar por parte de Neville, sin embargo éste no habló.

-¿Neville? – le preguntó Ron.

-Sí, yo también hablaré con Blaise.

-Pues no pareces querer solucionar las cosas Neville – observó Harry – Blaise…

-Debo irme – dijo de repente el moreno y sus amigos supieron el por qué, Blaise Zabini también salía del Gran Comedor.

Una vez afuera del castillo, Blaise y Neville comenzaron a discutir.

-¡Todo esto es por culpa de Potter! – reclamaba el italiano.

-Que yo sepa Harry no te tiene atado para no verme, Blaise – se defendía Neville.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, por su culpa Theo corre peligro.

-Si solo es un estudiante el que lo amenazó, además eso fue hace tres días ya hubiera hecho algo ¿no? Y dudo mucho que Theodore sea un estúpido para no poder defenderse solo.

-No es solo uno _Nev_ son ¡cuatro! Los he visto rondándolo y si se lo proponen pueden lastimarlo, es por eso que debo protegerlo.

-¡Por Merlín, Blaise! Parece que te importa más la seguridad de él que nuestra relación de un año.

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-¿Y porque no has estado conmigo desde el día de nuestro aniversario? – Le enfrentó el Gryffindor – Preferiste _proteger_ a tu amigo que venir conmigo.

-Claro, tenía que…

-Blaise no es tu deber estar cuidándolo – dijo Neville en un hilo de voz.

-¡Claro que sí!

-En ese caso también esta Draco para hacerlo y el mismo Theodore.

-No. Lo siento Nev, no puedo estar tranquilamente contigo, mientras que cuatro Ravenclaw lo acechan.

-Claro… Blaise, sé sincero conmigo, por favor ya no me estés ilusionando más de la cuenta, ¿aún estas enamorado de Theodore? – de antemano Neville sabía la respuesta.

-Sí. Lo siento Nev, esa es la verdad. Nunca dejé de quererlo.

-Supongo que siempre lo supe, creí ingenuamente que algún día me querrías, pero me equivoqué… - Neville se dio la vuelta y se fue.

-Neville, lo siento…- murmuró Blaise.

Theodore corrió por los pasillos hasta detenerse en uno solitario y suspiró de alivio al perder de vista a su vigilante en turno.

-Lo siento, Draco – murmuró para sí mismo mientras se recuperaba de la agitada carrera – pero ya me harté de tener niñeras y…

-Theodore – le habló una voz a su espalda haciéndolo sobresaltar del susto.

-¡Merlín, Potter! – le dijo el Slytherin mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho y se daba la vuelta hacia él.

-Lo siento…- se disculpó el ojiverde al darse cuenta de que lo había sorprendido con la guardia baja – quisiera hablar contigo.

-De acuerdo – le dijo en un tono ya más calmado, se sentaron en una de las escaleras y Harry comenzó a hablar.

-Esto es extraño… ya sabes lo que siento por ti – y antes de que Theodore dijera algo – sé que no me corresponderás, solo quería disculparme por el gran lío en que te metí con Terry.

-Está bien Potter, sé defenderme y en cuanto a lo otro… lo lamento, ojalá fuera todo distinto y si estuviera en mis manos te responderías como quisieras.

-Lo sé. Entonces ¿todo bien? – le costaba al ojiverde controlarse y no dejar salir alguna que otra lagrima.

-Dentro de lo que cabe Potter… ¿amigos? – le propuso el Slytherin.

-Por lo pronto creo que… no – le dijo Harry y salió antes de que se dejara derrumbar nuevamente.

-Harry…- murmuró Theodore, pero el Gryffindor ya se había ido, el Slytherin dejó salir un suspiro y se levantó dispuesto a irse a la sala común donde seguramente ya estaría un Draco Malfoy enfurecido por habérsele escabullido.

-No te muevas – le dijo una voz detrás de él.

El chico Nott se quedó quieto al sentir la varita de su agresor en su nuca, levantó las manos en son de asalto.

-Su varita – ordenó Terry y sus tres amigos lo rodearon también con la varita en ristre, salvo Michael que lo esculcó y le quitó su varita - ¡camina! – le ordenó al Slytherin mientras hacía presión con su varita ahora en su espalda.

-¿Desde cuándo atacas con tres _gorilas_ más Boot? Te creía más valiente – comentó Theodore para calmar un poco aquel ambiente que no le daba muy buena espina.

-¡Silencio, Nott! – lo silenció Corner mientras le daba un jalón en el cabello sacándole un gemido de dolor, que reprimió muy bien. Lo soltó bruscamente.

-Que bien que te deshiciste de tus guardaespaldas – le comentó Anthony – porque tardaríamos un poco más al llegar a ti, aunque claro, ya teníamos un plan para deshacernos de ellos… sobre todo de tu _amiguito _Blaise – Theodore iba a reclamar pero antes de que pudiera articular palabra Terry le dio un golpe en la cara reventándole el labio.

-Eso fue por meterte con Potter – Theodore absorbió la sangre salida y se la escupió en la cara a Boot, cosa que no le agradó a ninguno de los demás Ravenclaw.

Michael le dobló la rodilla con una patada, haciéndole caer arrodillado, Anthony aprovechó para empujarlo y así Theodore cayera completamente, para luego subirse en su espalda y con su varita apuntarle en la cara amenazadamente.

-No tienes oportunidad Nott – le decía Terry – y esto es solo el principio.

-Yo no lo creo, ¡Expelliarmus! – gritó Draco llagando al lugar y lanzando a Terry por los aires con el hechizo.

-¡Ustedes! – Gritó Astoria también apuntándole con su varita a los otros chicos – sus varitas – los Ravenclaw los fulminaban con la mirada pero obedecieron la orden, tirando sus varitas cerca de Theodore.

-¡Aléjense de él! – ahora fue Pansy la que les ordenó.

Los chicos obedecieron, pero las miradas amenazantes no cesaban de su parte.

-¿Theodore? – preguntó Draco queriendo sonar lo más seguro posible.

-Estoy bien… - murmuró el aludido mientras se incorporaba lentamente y sujetaba las varitas.

Los Slytherin comenzaron a retroceder sin dar la espalda a los Ravenclaw y una vez lejos de ellos dieron grandes zancadas hasta llegar a un lugar más público, dejando por ahí las varitas de los Ravenclaw.

-¡Maldita sea! – Maldijo Terry furioso – Esto no se va a quedar así, esas malditas serpientes nos las pagaran.

Blaise se encontraba en la Sala Común de su casa, andaba de un lado a otro, como león enjaulado, desde que llegó de hablar con Neville no había visto a sus amigos y eso le preocupaba, sobre todo _su_ Theo.

Los cuatro Slytherin llegaron a la Sala Común encontrándose a un Blaise desesperado, el cual al verlos aparecer se calmó un poco, pero cuando vio a Theodore con una leve hinchazón en el labio superior corrió a su lado.

-¡Theo! ¿Pero… qué? ¡Draco! ¿Por qué serpientes no lo cuidaste?

-Pues veras… se me escapó saliendo de clases – lo dijo con cierto reproche.

-¡Era tu turno de cuidarlo!

-¡Ya basta Blaise! Estoy aquí si no te has dado cuenta y estoy bien, no es para tanto – le reclamó el castaño.

-¿Qué no es para tanto? Mírate cómo estas – le dijo muy exaltado.

-¿Pero qué demonios te pasa? – le reclamó Theodore enfadado y… ¿decepcionado? – no soy de cristal para que me mandes a vigilar por si me voy a romper en cualquier momento.

-No es eso Theo, estaba preocupado, no tenía noticias de ninguno de ustedes y nos los encontraba por ningún lado – le contestó el italiano más calmado y muy sinceramente.

-Lo sé – dijo el castaño también más calmado – siento mucho preocuparlos, pero este asunto lo quiero arreglar yo solo ¿está bien? – sus amigos solo lo miraron y asintieron levemente. Blaise no estaba muy seguro.

-¿Blaise? – el italiano vaciló unos momentos y después, al sentir la presión de sus amigos, terminó en asentir.

-Gracias – les dijo un Theodore más animado, entonces decidió irse a su habitación para meditar todo lo que le acababa ocurrir ¿cómo demonios fue que se dejó acorralar por aquellos Ravenclaw?

Definitivamente necesitaba estar solo. Lejos de ahí. Así que decidió salir de la Sala Común e irse a su lugar preferido, por el camino iba reflexionando todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos cuatro días, se sentía un tanto culpable porque definitivamente sus amigos ya eran parte de aquella venganza sin sentido, al menos para ellos; también estaba el asunto _Blaise_, le dolía el hecho de que su _amigo_ no tuviera confianza en él ¿Tan débil era para él, que por eso decidió ponerle protección por si lo acorralaban? ¿Tan estúpido lo creía, para que todo el tiempo le estuviera preguntado cómo estaba y revisándolo por si tenía heridas?

Sí, bueno, eso le ocurrió esta vez porque estaba más atento en buscar la forma de escarparse de la vigilancia de sus amigos que de aquellos cuatro Ravenclaw que lo habían estado vigilando desde hace tres días, pero ya no le iba a suceder nuevamente, eso sí era seguro.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**SALUDOS**

**PISLIB n_n**


	3. Capitulo Tres: En la mira

**3/5**

**Capitulo Tres. En la mira**

Neville estaba acostado boca-abajo en su cama, se sentía terriblemente mal por haberse hecho ilusión de que aquel moreno Slytherin algún día lo quisiera, pero cuando se acercó a él hace un año, el moreno pareciera quererlo sino es que hasta amarlo, más sin embargo, cada vez que estaba cerca de ellos Theodore, pareciera que el moreno se transformara y los comentarios que hacía dejaban mucho qué pensar, incluso creyó que los hacía con el afán de hacerle sentir celos… pero dirigidos a aquel chico, que se hacía el desentendido pero evidentemente se le veía lo incomodo. Hasta la fecha Neville se preguntaba el por qué Zabini no se le declaró a su amigo Theodore en lugar de a él.

-Neville ¿todo bien? – le preguntó Ron sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

-El amor apesta – fue lo único que le dijo de comentario, en esos momentos Harry llegó con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Harry!

-Ahora no, Ron – dijo desilusionado el chico y Ron no entendía nada.

-¿También te fue mal? – le preguntó Neville al ojiverde.

-¿También? – repitió Harry perplejo.

-Blaise terminó conmigo.

-Lo siento, Neville – dijo Harry triste sospechando lo que le seguiría.

-Solo era cuestión de tiempo, Blaise… - pero Neville no completó la frase, no estaba preparado porque sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Blaise y Theodore estuvieron juntos.

En la hora libre, Harry se plantó frente a Terry, era ahora o nunca, pues el Ravenclaw siempre se las ingeniaba para esquivarlo.

-Terry tenemos que hablar.

-Ahora no Harry, ya que cumpla mi amenaza ya veremos – Terry ya se iba pero Harry se interpuso en su camino.

-¡No dejaré que le hagas algo! – soltó protector el Gryffindor.

-Escucha Harry, no me hagas enfadar ¿quieres?

-¡Deja a Theodore en paz! El asunto es entre tú y yo.

-Lo era hasta que ese imbécil se puso en mi camino.

-Si regreso contigo… ¿lo dejaras en paz? – dijo el Gryffindor como último recurso.

-Oferta tentadora, pero no, no quiero tu lastima Potter – y sin más Terry se alejó dispuesto a planear su segunda jugada.

Theodore se encontraba sentado contemplando el cielo, en la torre de astronomía, le agradaba esa tranquilidad que le ofrecía ese lugar, de hecho lo extrañaba, pues con sus amigos que estaban últimamente encima de él, no lo dejaban disfrutar de eso. Se alegraba de haber aclarado las cosas con ellos, sobre todo con Blaise.

Estaba atento contemplando las nubes, cuando escuchó pasos detrás de él, aferró su varita, esta vez no lo agarrarían desprevenido, se volteó bruscamente alzando su varita sorprendiendo a su atacante que resultó ser…

-Soy yo, Theo, no quería asustarte – se disculpó Blaise y Theodore bajó la varita sentándose nuevamente – solo quería venir a disculparme si te hice pensar que eras un débil, esa no era mi intención – se disculpaba el italiano mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Está bien Blaise, tu discúlpame a mí por haberte tratado tan mal, pero la verdad es que estaba asustado – le confesó murmurando – esos idiotas me agarraron desprevenido.

-Así son ellos, son unos malditos cobardes – dejó salir con rencor el moreno – yo también me asusté al no encontrarte por ningún lado, creí que te habían hecho algo – le confesó Blaise mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos, sus miradas se conectaron dejando surgir sentimientos reprimidos, Zabini se acercó más al rostro de Theodore con la intensión de buscar su boca, pero éste al percatarse de las intensiones de su amigo, se alejó bruscamente carraspeando.

-Neville debe estar buscándote – le soltó de repente.

-Él y yo… decidimos darnos un tiempo – confesó Blaise.

-¿Qué?

-Eso, le pedí a Neville tiempo.

-¿Tiempo para qué? O ¿Por qué? – le preguntó confundido, si ellos estaban muy bien hasta hace apenas tres días.

-Bueno, es que… - Blaise no sabía cómo decirle a su amigo lo que en la mañana le había dicho a su ex novio.

-¡Demonios! – exclamó Theodore levantándose del lugar al llegar a la conclusión que esperaba no fuera cierta – Blaise, dime que lo de la amenaza de Boot no tiene que ver, ¡dime que yo no tuve nada que ver con esa decisión! – Le preguntó algo enfadado y buscó la verdad en los ojos de su amigo, el cual solo se mordió el labio inferior de su boca, confirmándole el hecho - ¡Maldición! – murmuró para sus adentros mientas le daba la espalda.

-Fue decisión mía Theo.

-Deberías volver con él.

-No puedo, sabes que no lo amo. Al que amo en verdad es…

-No lo digas – lo atajó el castaño volteándose con él – solo no lo digas.

-¿Por qué no? Es la verdad. Te amo a ti Theo. Nunca dejé de hacerlo – le respondió el moreno levantándose.

-No me hagas esto Blaise, sabes bien que yo…

-También me amas, ¿por qué no lo intentamos?

-Te lo dije hace tiempo, ¿no lo recuerdas?

-Sí, pero me importa una _calabaza_.

-Pero a mí sí, Blaise – le respondió mirándolo a la cara – nuestra amistad es muy importante para mí, no soportaría perderte por una estúpida pelea por un amor que según creemos tener.

-Jamás pelearía contigo Theo – le dijo Blaise acercándose a él nuevamente – eres muy importante para mí. Te amo – le dijo al oído mientras lo abrazaba.

-Blaise, por favor… no – pero el italiano no le dejó tiempo de que terminara la oración pues había unido sus labios con los de él, unos instantes, teniendo cuidado de no lastimar su labio herido, esos malditos Ravenclaw ya se las pagarían por haberlo lastimado.

Zabini volvió a unir sus labios con cuidado a los de su amigo, pero esta vez duró más tiempo, a pesar de que Theodore al principio se resistía. No pudo seguir reprimiendo sus sentimientos hacia su amigo italiano y también correspondió al beso, esta vez pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su amigo (que estando así de juntos el italiano era más alto que él por unos escasos cinco centímetros).

Se unieron en un beso dulce, apasionado, ambos habían cerrado los ojos para que aquellos sentimientos se hicieran cada vez más fuertes, el italiano pidió permiso para poder recorrer aquella dulce boca con la que en muchas ocasiones había soñado. Sí, una vez compartieron un beso, pero no como en esta ocasión; el castaño concedió el paso a la lengua de su amigo y segundos después ambos luchaban por tener el control.

Blaise comenzó con caricias alrededor de la espalda de su amigo y sus besos los fue descendiendo hasta llegar al cuello sacando débiles gemidos de _su _Theo. Le quitó el suéter del uniforme para encontrarse con la camisa, que de antemano se la esperaba, pero no le importó este hecho y siguió con los besos en el cuello a su amigo, el cual estaba desabrochando la camisa de él descubriendo su esbelto cuerpo, después de todo, tantas veces entrenando con Draco el Quidditch tenía sus ventajas. El italiano dejó salir un gemido de placer al sentir a su amigo besarle el hombro derecho y la parte del cuello.

El moreno comenzó también a desabrochar la camisa de él, para encontrarse con una camiseta sin mangas ¿qué manía la de su amigo por traer tanta prenda encima?

-Es la ultima lo juro – le dijo sonriente Theodore al ver la cara de desilusión de su amigo al encontrarse con la prenda en cuestión y no con su torso desnudo.

Blaise dejó salir una sonrisita pícara y comenzó a besarlo de nuevo en la boca y recorriendo con sus manos ahora sus brazos. Sí, se encontró con una pequeña imperfección en su piel, era esa vieja cicatriz que se la ganó dos años atrás cuando le confesó a su padre que le gustaban los chicos, el señor Nott lo comenzó atacar con _crucios_ pero Theodore era muy hábil y los esquivaba, haciendo perder el control de su padre y le lanzó un _diffindo_ que le alcanzó su brazo. Estúpido _Avaros_ Nott, pero de ahí en fuera Theodore tenía una piel muy suave y apetecible a la cual Blaise no se resistía por tenerla entre sus labios, así que le quitó la ultima prenda y descubrió el cuerpo perfecto de su amado amigo. El chico era más delgado que él, pero estaba apetecible, _muy_ apetecible, ¿Eso habría visto Potter de él?

Mientras Blaise recorría con exquisitos besos todo el torso de su amigo, con un movimiento de mano hizo que su varita apareciera una frazada, a la cual condujo a Theodore y lo recostó bajó él, mientras seguía besando ahora sus pezones que ya estaban erectos y a la vez sacándole gemidos de placer.

Los chicos cada vez se excitaban más o al menos Blaise que como pudo se desprendió de sus prendas restantes al igual que lo hacía con su amigo, mientras seguía besándolo apasionadamente en los labios. Llevó un dedo a la entrada de su amigo, el cual se quejó por la incomodidad, cosa que advirtió el italiano, así que besó nuevamente el cuello, que era el punto débil del chico, para que olvidara la incomodidad, después de todo no lo quería lastimar pues de ante mano sabía que _su_ Theo nunca había estado abajo, así que lo preparó lo más que pudo para hacer lo menos doloroso para su amigo.

Blaise se acomodó entre sus piernas y con cuidado lo penetró, haciendo que su amigo reprimiera el gemido mordiendo sus labios y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-Lo siento – le murmuró al oído mientras con más sensualidad le mordía y besaba el cuello para que se olvidara del dolor y así relajarlo un poco.

Lo cual consiguió, pues Blaise pudo sentir que el miembro de su amigo se erguía cada vez más entre sus estómagos. Comenzó a embestirlo lentamente, el chico se sentía demasiado bien, pues Theo era, como lo supuso muchas veces, muy estrecho, trayendo como consecuencias un montón de sensaciones exquisitas en su miembro.

Ambos gemían llenos de placer amortiguándolos con besos un poco sádicos, aunque Blaise trataba por todos los medios no lastimarlos más, porque estaban conscientes (o al menos ellos creían) que se encontraban en la torre de astronomía.

Las embestidas también se tornaban un poco más salvajes, haciendo que el castaño sintiera también miles de sensaciones excitantes cuando el miembro de su amigo tocaba aquel punto que lo complacía. Ambos comenzaban a sudar por tanta actividad física, Blaise adoraba ver a su amigo Nott en esas condiciones, pues su castaño cabello se adhería a su cara y eso lo encontraba sexy, pues ahora también sus cabellos estaba un poco revueltos por tanta caricias; pero él tampoco se quedaba atrás pues a Theo le fascinaba ver a su amigo tan exquisito en esa situación.

Bastó unos cuantos minutos más para que Blaise llegara a su límite al igual que Theodore, finalizando con un gran gemido que ya no se molestaron en reprimir. El italiano salió con cuidado de su amigo y éste, que ya estaba un poco adormecido por tanto esfuerzo en todo el día, con un hechizo no verbal apareció otra frazada para cubrirlos a ambos.

Theodore se acurrucó en su pecho y se quedó dormido al instante, pero antes de eso le murmuró un:

-Te amo Blaise – aunque el castaño ya no estuvo consciente si en verdad se lo dijo o solo lo pensó.

Sin embargo, Blaise sí lo escuchó perfectamente y acariciando su rostro con la yema de los dedos, le dijo quedamente:

-Yo también te amo Theo – para él también dormir apaciblemente. Ya la noche los había alcanzado.

Apenas habían transcurrido unas cuantas horas desde que Blaise y Theodore habían estado juntos, pero ninguno habló sobre ello y siguieron como si eso no hubiera pasado y eso era precisamente lo que el chico Nott no quería que pasara.

Pero ya habría tiempo para eso, ahora tanto Blaise como él se dirigían a la enfermería. Acababa de terminar el partido de Quidditch: Ravenclaw vs Slytherin. Y sospechosamente el equipo contrario ganó y Draco resultó herido, sin ninguna sospecha de artimaña sucia. Aunque obviamente Blaise sabía que el responsable era Terry Boot, pues el chico es el capitán del equipo.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería la medimaga les informó que su amigo permanecería ahí durante tres días, eso alivió un poco a los Slytherin, pero no estaban del todo tranquilos pues ese maldito Boot seguía saliéndose con la suya, pues ese mismo día en la tarde, el Ravenclaw de alguna manera misteriosa logró incriminar a Pansy y Astoria de una broma con _bombas fétidas_, y por lo tanto las chicas tendrían que cumplir un castigo por las tardes durante una semana con la profesora Trelawney.

En la sala común de los Ravenclaw, se encontraba un Terry Boot muy sonriente por el triunfo y no precisamente por el del partido de Quidditch.

-Bien chicos. Malfoy está fuera junto con Parkinson y Greengrass, solo falta Zabini y la dulce venganza para Nott llegará.

-Oye Terry – comentó precavido Marcus - ¿no crees que esto ya es mucho para una simple venganza?

-¿Qué dices Belby?

-No sé tú, pero yo me siento como una _vieja_ _despechada_ que quiere venganza por que le han quitado a su hombre – Terry lo miró con odio.

-¡No somos viejas despechadas! Y no solo es una venganza. Esto es algo más personal.

-¿Desde cuándo? – quiso saber Anthony.

-Desde que _"El-ejército-de-guardaespaldas-de- Nott"_ nos venció en aquella ocasión.

-Eso es verdad Marcus – le dijo Michael – yo también les traigo ganas a esos idiotas Slytherin.

-Entonces – propuso Marcus más animado – hay que demostrar a esos Slytherin que los Ravenclaw también podemos ser malvados.

-Eso que ni quede en duda. Ya pudimos una vez acorralar a Nott y casi lograr nuestro objetivo, es hora de quitar el _casi._

Era la hora de la clase de Pociones y ese día no prometía nada bueno, Draco aún seguía en la enfermería, Astoria y Pansy estaban cumpliendo su castigo en la Torre de Astronomía junto con la profesora Trelawney, quedando libres de castigo del quinteto plateado, Blaise y Theodore.

La clase no podía ser peor o al menos eso creía Blaise, cuando el profesor Snape los acomodó en parejas y cambió de lugar.

En una esquina estaba Terry junto con Blaise y en el otro lado Theodore junto con Michael, el primer Ravenclaw adoraba descontrolar a su compañero de al lado.

-Oye Zabini, esta clase no será tan aburrida después de todo.

-¡Cállate Boot! – sé lo que le hiciste a mis amigos y eso lo vas a pagar muy caro, sobre todo lo de Draco.

-Yo no me preocuparía por él, total ya dentro de dos días saldrá de la enfermería. En cambio tu otro _amiguito_… - y con la cabeza señaló a Theodore – no sé cuánto tiempo tarde en salir ¡eh!

-¿Qué tramas idiota? Deja en paz a Theo, si Potter no te quiere es tu problema no de él.

-Vamos Blaise, yo no tramo nada – sonrió maliciosamente – solo espera a que tu _noviecito_ ponga el último ingrediente a la poción – Blaise buscó con la mirada a su amigo y lo vio cerca del armario buscando algunos ingredientes y luego su vista se posó en su caldero y observó a Corner agregarle algo a la poción y cómo éste le reía triunfante a su amigo Terry.

-¿Qué le puso a la poción? – exigió.

-Tranquilo Zabini, espera a que Nott ponga el último ingrediente, ¡ah mira ya lo va hacer!

-¡NO! – gritó Zabini y en dos zancadas llegó con su amigo y le detuvo la mano antes de que echara el último ingrediente.

-¿Qué cree que hace Señor Zabini? – le recriminó Snape.

-Señor, he visto como Corner le ha echado algunos ingredientes al caldero de Theo, mientras él estaba lejos.

-¿Señor Corner?

-No sé de qué habla profesor – se defendía el Ravenclaw con aire de inocencia – puede revisar mis ingredientes y verificar que no he traído ningún otro ingrediente que no fuera los que ocupamos… o si tengo menos cantidad que mi compañero.

-¡Es mentira! Di la verdad ¡yo te vi! – se defendía el moreno Slytherin, Theodore estaba sorprendido pero no encontraba la manera de apoyar la versión de su amigo.

-Solo hay una forma de saberlo – dijo al fin Snape – Señor Nott agregue el ultimo ingrediente.

-¡¿Qué?! – Gritó perplejo Blaise – no le acabo de decir que…

-Silencio, Señor Zabini.

-Lo estoy esperando Señor Nott – Theodore no sabía qué hacer por primera vez, pero ante la mirada amenazante de Snape y la desafiante de Boot y Corner accedió y echó el último ingrediente, ante la mirada afligida de Blaise.

Su poción burbujeó un poco, pero solo eso, no hizo explosión ni otra cosa fuera de lo normal.

-Señor Zabini se queda castigado después de clases – sentenció Snape.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Ahora regresen a terminar de hacer la poción – Blaise estaba rojo del coraje, al regresar a su lugar se encontró con un Boot satisfecho.

-Bien hecho Zabini.

-Voy a desenmascararte Boot, ya lo veras, ¡me las vas a pagar todas juntas!

-Sí, pero hasta entonces, van cuatro y solo queda uno – le dijo en tono amenazante.

Blaise se acababa de dar cuenta del terrible ERROR que acababa de tener, había hecho exactamente lo que aquel Ravenclaw quería que hiciera. Esa sin duda era una trampa, pero no para Theo sino para él.

Y ahora había dejado el terreno libre y ellos llegarían a su amigo. Sonó la campana que anunciaba el término de la clase y los alumnos comenzaron a salir. Theodore que al igual que Blaise se percató de los sucios planes de los Ravenclaw hacia ellos, salió dispuesto a enfrentar a Michael.

Blaise vio cómo su amigo iba en busca de aquel Ravenclaw y temió lo peor, ya iba encaminado hacia fuera, no lo alcanzaría, así que solo optó por gritarle.

-¡Theo!

-Señor Zabini – le habló Snape – usted y yo tenemos un castigo pendiente.

El Slytherin estaba entre la espada y la pared. Con todo el esfuerzo que pudo se dirigió hacia su profesor, pidiendo por dentro que no le pasara nada malo a _su_ Theo.

* * *

**Gracias por leerme n.n**

**Saludos**

**PISLIB n_n**


	4. Capitulo Cuatro: La búsqueda

**4/5**

**Capitulo Cuatro. La búsqueda**

Theodore en cuanto salió del aula ubicó a Michael Corner no muy lejos del pasillo y antes de que el chico se alejara más le gritó:

-¡Corner! – el chico, que se encontraba de espaldas, esbozó una sonrisa y comenzó a correr. Era hora de la verdadera trampa.

Theodore salió en su búsqueda también corriendo. Ese Ravenclaw era hombre muerto; pero aquel chico era largo de piernas y por lo tanto sus pasos eran largos que los del mismo Slytherin, Corner corría por los pasillos y giró bruscamente en otro por lo que agarró desprevenido al chico Nott el cual resbaló pero ágilmente con las manos recuperó el equilibrio, siguió corriendo hasta que disminuyó el paso al reconocer aquel pasillo. El Ravenclaw también se detuvo y se giró para quedar frente a él. Reía satisfecho.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso en pociones Corner? – le reclamó sin más preámbulos Theodore.

-Un jueguito – le respondió sonriente.

-Dile a Boot que deje a mis amigos en paz, ellos no tienen nada que ver.

-Verás Nott, claro que tienen que ver. Nos humillaron en este mismo pasillo hace unas horas atrás.

-Blaise no estuvo presente.

-Bueno, tu _noviecito_ nos cae mal, por eso se nos hizo divertido jugar un rato con él.

-¡Eso fue una maldita trampa! – Theodore reclamó.

-Pero dirigida a ti – dijo una voz conocida a sus espaldas pero cuando quiso reaccionar el Ravenclaw ya le había lanzado un _expulso_, el cual lo impulsó en dirección de Corner, al mismo tiempo que la inconsciencia lo invadía.

En la torre de astronomía Pansy y Astoria estaban intranquilas pues la incertidumbre no las dejaba en paz.

-Pansy, necesito saber si Draco está bien – le dijo a su amiga.

-Yo también, pero me preocupan más Blaise y Theodore.

-Sí, yo también estoy preocupada por ellos.

-Hay que salir de aquí.

-Pero, ¿Cómo?

-La profesora siempre se duerme en clase, así que lo más probable es que también se duerma durante los castigos – le dijo confidente Pansy a su amiga.

-Eso espero.

En la enfermería Draco también estaba preocupado por sus amigos, la buena noticia es que ya estaba más recuperado, la mala es que la medimaga lo tenía retenido porque el protocolo así lo establecía. Pero aprovechando que la medimaga comía en su oficina, el Slytherin salió sigilosamente de la enfermería y justo cuando cerraba la puerta, alguien le dijo:

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – Draco no reconoció la voz, sin embargo la pudo sentir muy fingida, sacó la varita discretamente y al darse la vuelta se sorprendió por lo que descubrió.

-¿Astoria? ¿Pansy? ¿Pero… qué?

-¡Shst! Nos pueden escuchar – le recriminó Pansy susurrándole y se fueron a un pasillo solitario.

-¿No se supone que deben estar cumpliendo un castigo? – les reclamó el rubio.

-¿Y no se supone que no deberías escaparte de la enfermería? – le regañó Astoria.

-La verdad es que la incertidumbre me carcome.

-A nosotras igual – coincidió Pansy – vamos a la sala común.

-¿Por qué allá? – quiso saber Astoria.

-Ya terminó la clase de Pociones y conociendo a Blaise… – explicó Draco.

-… seguramente se llevó a Theodore para allá – completó Pansy.

Los tres Slytherin corrieron hasta su sala común pero no ubicaron a sus amigos en ningún lado.

-¡Goyle! – Llamó Draco - ¿Has visto a Blaise y a Theo?

-Blaise está cumpliendo un castigo con Snape y a Theodore no lo he visto desde que salimos de la clase – informó el grandulón y salió para irse al Gran Comedor.

-¿Blaise castigado? – preguntó contrariada Astoria.

-Esto me huele a Boot – exclamó Draco con enojo.

-¡Tenemos que buscar a Theodore! – sugirió Pansy.

Los tres amigos Slytherin apenas salieron de la sala común cuando Blaise llegó corriendo.

-¡Ey! En dónde… ¿qué hacen aquí? – les preguntó confuso al verlos ahí.

-Escapamos – resumió Draco - ¿has visto a Theo?

-¿No está aquí? – Los tres negaron con la cabeza - ¡Demonios!

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué te castigaron? – quiso saber Pansy pero una voz a sus espaldas los llamó.

-¡Oigan! – del otro lado del pasillo venía Harry junto con Ron y Neville.

Blaise al reconocer la voz del ojiverde corrió hasta él, lo agarró del cuello de la túnica y lo empujó contra la pared, sacó su varita y la apuntó en su cuello.

-¡¿Potter, a dónde se llevó tu novio a Theo?!

-¡Blaise! – Gritó Pansy - ¡suéltalo!

Los tres Slytherin junto con los dos Gryffindor como pudieron, quitaron a Blaise de encima de Harry.

-No lo sé – pudo contestar Harry – escuché a Corner decirle a Belby que se reunirían en la casa de los gritos y…

Eso era exactamente lo que quería oír Blaise, un lugar en dónde buscar, salió disparado hacia allá seguido de sus tres amigos.

-¡Vamos! – apremió Harry, sin embargo sus amigos no se movieron - ¿Qué ocurre?

-Lo siento Harry – se disculpó Neville – pero no podría soportar la decepción… ya es suficiente con que Blaise me haya ignorado hace unos momentos – el moreno se fue a su sala común cabizbajo. Harry comprendió y dirigiéndose a su amigo pelirrojo.

-¿Ron?

-Hoy llega Hermione y quedé de verla en las Tres Escobas, ya sabes, aprovechando que hoy es salida para Hogsmeade – así que también Ron se retiró, dejando a un Harry decepcionado.

El Gryffindor no sabía qué hacer. Supuso que era mejor así, después de todo lo que Theodore menos necesitaba en esos momentos era su presencia.

En la casa de los gritos cuatro Ravenclaw observaban a un Slytherin que aún yacía inconsciente acostado en el piso.

-¿Lo despierto? – preguntó Anthony amenazante con su varita.

-Mejor yo – dijo Michael al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba el agua fría que minutos antes contenía un balde.

Esta acción hizo que Theodore se despertara exaltado, pero sobre todo desorientado cuando cayó en cuenta que estaba rodeado de sus cuatro acechadores, quiso buscar su varita pero…

-Hola, _bello_ durmiente – saludó Corner.

-¿Buscabas esto? – sugirió Terry mostrándole su varita en tono burlón.

Theodore que ya se había levantado, los fulminaba con la mirada, pero no dejaba de estar en alerta.

-Tranquilo, no te vamos hacer nada… aún – los cuatro chicos rieron burlonamente – escucha ya que no están tus guardaespaldas ahora podemos tener nuestro duelo limpiamente – propuso Terry Boot.

-¿Duelo? – preguntó confundido Theodore.

-Claro, así limpiaré mi honor por haberme humillado y quitármelo a él.

-Yo no soy el responsable que él no te quiera y…

_-¡Silencius! –_ Hechizó Boot a Nott – te conviene no hablar. Como decía, tendremos un duelo. Si yo gano, te alejaras de él, te quiero a tres metros de su persona y también… (Risas confidentes) bueno la verdad es que quiero saber que fue lo que le llamó de ti, supongo que eres bueno en la cama y debes tener un buen trasero para que él te… - Theodore estaba dispuesto a lanzarse encima de él, pero cinco varitas (incluyendo la de él que la sostenía uno de los chicos) lo amenazaron – Nott si yo gano te alejaras de él y tendrás el placer de tenerme entre tus piernas. Y si tú ganas, aunque lo dudo mucho, pero se vale soñar ¿no? – Los Ravenclaw sonrieron burlonamente nuevamente – en fin, si tu ganas los dejaremos en paz ¿estás de acuerdo con los términos del duelo?

El Slytherin aunque quisiera protestar tenía el hechizo _Silencius_ aun, así que solo asintió con la cabeza.

Mientras tanto cuatro Slytherin iba corriendo hacia la casa de los gritos en busca de su quinto amigo.

-¡Blaise, espera! – gritó Draco jadeante, deseando no tener una recaída por su pequeña escapada.

-¡Dense prisa! ¡Theo podría estar en graves problemas! – reclamaba el italiano sin parar de correr.

-No lo subestimes Blaise – le gritó Pansy algo enojada al mismo tiempo que se detenía – él es muy poderoso, mucho más que nosotros.

-Eso lo sé – confirmó Blaise también deteniéndose, seguido de Draco y Astoria – pero esos idiotas de Ravenclaw utilizan artimañas sucias, son engañosos, mira lo que le hicieron a Draco, o Astoria, ¡incluso a ti! Ni siquiera parecen Ravenclaw.

-Démonos prisa – apremió Pansy siendo ella la primera en correr seguida de Blaise y de los dos otros chicos.

Ya estaban Theodore y Terry, frente a frente, en las afueras del a casa de los gritos, los otros tres Ravenclaw lo rodeaban por si alguien _más_ llagaba o si alguno de los duelistas hacía trampa, aunque solo vigilaban al Slytherin.

-¡Finite Incantatem! – le lanzó Michael a Theodore y le entregó su varita.

-¿Listo, Nott?

-Por supuesto – dijo Theodore aliviado de escuchar su voz nuevamente, aunque eso no le hubiera dado problema. Era la hora de hacer uso de su último recurso: pelear.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEERME *0***

**BESOS**

**PISLIB n_n**


	5. Capitulo Cinco: Un contrato de amistad

**5/5**

**Capitulo Cinco. Un contrato de amistad**

Theodore y Terry se miraban fijamente, hicieron las debidas reverencia (el hecho de que sea un duelo clandestino no significa que todo debe ser sin honor) caminaron uno en contra del otro y…

-¡_Bombarda_! – lanzó sin piedad Boot hacia el Slytherin.

Sin embargo, el alrededor de Theodore fue invadido por un campo de protección el cual le permitió contra-atacar.

-¡_Expelliarmus_! – se defendió el chico Nott y el Ravenclaw fue impulsado hacia atrás por la potencia del hechizo, pero luego se levantó y gritó:

-¡_Rictusempra_! – Pero nuevamente el Slytherin fue protegido por el mismo campo de fuerza de segundos atrás y estuvo a punto de contra-atacar nuevamente con un _Expulso_ pero…

-¡_Diffindo_! – le lanzó Corner hacia la mano que sostenía la varita el castaño Slytherin, la cual comenzó a sangrar por el corte que se había hecho por el hechizo y que a la vez hizo dejar caer la varita.

-Pero que dem…- quiso saber Theodore pero un Ravenclaw lo atacó antes de que él pudiera defenderse.

-¡_Expulso_! – gritó ahora Anthony y Theodore fue lanzado desprevenido por los aires y caer de bruces en el suelo, dejando su varita atrás.

-¡¿Qué… demonios… fue… eso…?! – reclamaba Theodore jadeante mientras se levantaba.

-¡Estás haciendo trampa! – le gritó Marcus Belby mientras le daba un golpe en el labio, al llegar a su lado.

-¡Son unos idiotas! – gritó el Slytherin molesto sobreponiéndose del golpe, los cuatro Ravenclaw lo rodearon.

-Yo te vi, estas usando un tipo de magia oscura – reclamaba Marcus - ¡Un campo invisible te rodeaba cuando Terry te lanzaba los hechizos!

-¡¿Y se supone que los de su casa son los inteligentes?! – Les reprochó Theodore y al ver que los chicos que lo rodeaban no daban señales de reconocimiento alguno agregó – ¡Estaba haciendo un hechizo no verbal!

-¡Es mentira! – fue su automática respuesta del chico Belby.

-No es mi culpa que seas un…

-¡_Expulso_! – hechizó Anthony a Theodore por la espalda y nuevamente el chico salió expulsado por el aire hasta caer de pecho. Se levantó furioso. Definitivamente ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia con aquellos chicos.

-¡Por Salazar, Anthony Goldstein! ¡Dejarías de estarme hechizando por la espalda! – le reclamaba mientras se le acercaba amenazadoramente.

-¡Aléjate Nott! – gritó Terry y junto con sus amigos comenzaron a amenazarlo (incluyendo con su varita).

-Ni lo piensen… esto no se queda así – les dijo Theodore en un tono que por primera se asemejaba a su lado Slytherin - ¡Accio varita! – gritó el chico y su varita que estaba en las manos de Michael salió volando hacia él.

-¡Lo sabía! – Gritó triunfante Marcus - ¡Eso es magia oscura!

-Esto fue solo… - pero Theodore decidió dejar el tema en paz – olvídenlo, ¿querían un duelo? Pues un duelo tendrán.

-¡Esta es tu derrota maldito Slytherin! Ya queremos estar entre tus piernas – gritó Terry lujurioso y junto con sus amigos lanzaron varios hechizos al mismo tiempo hacia el castaño el cual gritó:

-¡_Cave Inimicum_! – un hechizo protector, que cuando lo tocaron los otros hechizos salieron rebotados hacia sus propios convocadores, que salieron volando y cayeron casi inconscientes.

Theodore se acercó a Terry y con una patada le quitó la varita.

-Yo gané el duelo – le dijo – así que, me dejarás en paz y a mis amigos también – el aludido asintió dócilmente.

-Yo no lo creo – le dijo Anthony desde el suelo avanzando lentamente hacia él.

-¡_Desmaius_! – gritó una voz familiar para el Slytherin y su amenazador cedió al instante.

-¡Theo! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Blaise al llegar a su lado.

-Sí – le contestó Theodore con una amplia sonrisa, recobrando su semblante de siempre, al ver llegar a sus otros tres amigos con él.

* * *

Al siguiente día, estaban frente al lago el quinteto plateado, reflexionando el cómo salieron de semejante embrollo ilesos, en cuanto a ilesos se referían a sin ningún otro castigo o alguna suspensión.

Casualmente Terry y sus amigos habían confesado que ellos habían sido los responsables de aquella broma con las _bombas fétidas_ en las cuales fueron incriminadas de manera injusta Astoria y Pansy, así que ellas inmediatamente fueron liberas del castigo esa mañana. También se hicieron responsables de todo lo demás. Que el director les hubiera creído en todo fue una sorpresa para los Slytherin, aunque decidieron dejar el asunto en paz, total después de todo los Ravenclaw habían iniciado todo desde el principio.

Por otro lado, Draco tuvo suerte de no tener complicaciones en cuanto a su salud por la pequeña fuga de la enfermería, aunque eso no lo salvó de la reprimenda por parte de la medimaga Sprout, Snape y Dumbledore.

Después de tanta acción del día anterior decidieron ir a _relajarse _frente al lago. Draco que estaba recostado en las piernas de su novia, y ésta jugaba con sus cabellos platinados, les dijo a sus amigos:

-Es increíble que después de todo lo que pasamos en las últimas dos semanas solo hallamos conseguidos unas cuantas reprimendas por parte de los profesores.

-Sí, eso es tener demasiada suerte – expresó Pansy, despegando la vista de su pergamino en el cual estaba escribiendo una redacción para Pociones.

-Pues, estas ranas no opinaran lo mismo – decía Blaise, el cual con un hechizo convocador las llamó hasta su lugar, dándole una a Theo y la otra quedándosela él.

-¡Practicar encantamientos es divertido! – dijo Theo tratando de olvidar de una vez el tema en cuestión y sus amigos entendieron la indirecta dejando el tema de lado. Hasta Harry llegó a su lado.

-Theo – llamó tímidamente el Gryffindor, Blaise estuvo a punto de echársele encima, pero Theodore lo detuvo.

-Tranquilo Blaise, ¿Qué pasa Harry?

-Solo quiero disculparme con todos. Lamento haberlos involucrado en todo esto, sobre todo a ti Theo.

-Ya está olvidado, no te atormentes más.

-¡¿Qué?! – soltó Blaise de repente – pero Theo por su culpa…

-De hecho Blaise, no todo fue su culpa.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó el Gryffindor confundido.

- Pues verás… tú le gustas a Terry – le confesó a Blaise, mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos.

-¿Estas bromeando verdad? – le preguntó Pansy saliendo del shock. Theodore negó con la cabeza.

-Pero, ¿cómo? – trató de preguntar Draco, pues al parecer Blaise seguía en shock.

-¿Lo supe? El mismo Boot me lo dijo ese día en las _Tres Escobas _– todos sus amigos quedaron estupefactos con la noticia.

-Pero, ese día cuando Boot te habló tenía cara de querer asesinarte y no de confesarte del _gran amor_ que le tiene a Blaise – dijo Pansy recordando aquel día.

-Pues verás…

_Cuando estábamos ya afuera del establecimiento, Terry me empujó contra la pared y me dijo (según él) con tono amenazante._

_-Escucha idiota, más te vale que te alejes de Blaise, él es solo mío. Te quiero lejos de su persona, sino…_

_-Escucha Boot, creí que tenías algo más importante qué decirme, no estás idioteces – le reclamé. _

_-¡Te lo advierto Nott!_

_-No me adviertas nada, no me alejaré de él, porque ¿sabes qué? Él es mi amigo._

_-Con el que te quieres acostar, no creas que no me he dado cuenta de cómo lo miras y de cómo te mira él. Lástima por Longbottom, pero yo soy mejor partido que él, incluso más que tu._

_-Pues suerte con eso, porque no me alejaré de él. En primer lugar porque es mi amigo. En segunda porque no cumpliré tus caprichos. En tercera porque no tengo miedo a tus infantiles amenazas. Y cuarta quiero ver cómo intentas cumplirlas._

_-Escucha Nott, estoy hasta la coronilla de ti, primero el idiota de Harry me bota por ti, y ahora que he puesto los ojos en Blaise, resulta que él está interesado en ti. Digamos que tu presencia no me ha dejado muy satisfecho que digamos._

_-Yo no tengo la culpa de eso._

_-Claro que sí – Terry sacó su varita dispuesto a lanzar un hechizo y yo estaba por hacer lo mismo, pero…_

_-¡Ahh! Qué bien, me alegra haber encontrado dos caballeros de casualidad – expresó Madame Rosmerta – ¿Me ayudarían a meter esta mercancía a la bodega? Por favor. Se los agradecería mucho. Hasta se los recompensaría con una ronda de cerveza de mantequilla._

_-Claro – ambos contestamos._

_Terry iba a ponerse en marcha usando su varita._

_-¡Oh, no! Por supuesto que no – lo detuvo Madame Rosmerta – escuchen, estas cajas contienen material peligroso y con un hechizo por más inofensivo que sea haría una explosión. Por eso requiero, y perdón por la palabra, de su fuerza bruta._

_-Está bien – le dije sonriendo por la expresión que hizo Terry. Cargué dos cajas simultáneamente._

_-¡Qué fuerte eres! Te diré en dónde las acomodarás – me dijo y me condujo hasta la bodega y como Terry quería impresionarla, quiso agarrar tres cajas pero creo que no pudo y supongo que quiso hacer un hechizo leve y fue ahí cuando se produjo la explosión, al escucharla salí a ver, pero ya estaban ustedes ahí._

Todos los chicos estaban que no se creían lo recién relatado.

-¡Vaya! – dejó salir Draco impresionado.

Una vez recuperado Blaise de demasiada información, se disculpó con Harry, el cual también estaba sorprendido aún por lo mismo. Después se retiró a su sala común dejando a los Slytherin ahí en el lago.

Después de un rato, Pansy se retiró porque no podía concentrarse en la redacción pendiente de Pociones. Draco y Astoria también decidieron retirarse después de un rato mas, al parecer la chica tenía una nueva idea para su gran boda.

Así que, se quedaron solos Blaise y Theodore, éste último se apiadó de las ranas y en un descuido de su amigo las dejó libre.

-Theo – le llamó Blaise después de un rato – estuve pensado y creo que tienes razón.

-¿En serio? – Preguntó sorprendido el castaño – y, ¿en qué tuve razón esta vez?

-Pues verás, al principio Neville y yo éramos amigos, después algo más y ahora, parecemos dos personas extrañas.

-Blaise, yo…

-No, está bien. Valoro mucho tu amistad y no quiero perderla por alguna estupidez mía – Theodore alzó las cejas por el comentario tan sincero de su amigo – Es verdad, me conozco bien y sé que meteré la _pata_ por mas que no lo quiera y lo haya jurado. Y si en algún momento llegamos ser más que amigos puedo echar a perder todo.

-Eso es verdad – le dijo bromeando Theodore – en eso de las metidas de patas – le aclaró.

-Por eso para que nuestra amistad no sea afectada mientras tú y yo, tu sabes… Se me ocurrió un contrato – propuso más animado.

-¿Contrato? Pues gracias por valorar tanto nuestra amistad que hasta ya le incluiste un contrato – le dijo irónico Theodore.

-Y es genial, te encantará. La primer regla del contrato es que tengo derecho robarte algunos besos – y Blaise se acercó mucho a su amigo y le robó un beso muy apasionado. Una vez separados…

-De acuerdo, la apruebo. Pero, en esta regla debe haber una clausula donde diga que yo tengo derecho a reclamar que me devuelvas esos besos – y ahora el castaño fue el que lo besó a él.

-Bien. Yo también la apruebo – contestó Blaise y agregó – La segunda regla: Puedo robarte por las noches y hacerte el amor.

-¡Por Salazar, Blaise! – Exclamó Theo sonrojado – no creo poder cumplir esa regla.

-¿Por qué, no? – preguntó algo decepcionado el moreno.

-Porque va haber algunas noches en las que yo sea quien te robe – le dijo pícaramente.

-Está bien. Para sellar el contrato nos tenemos que besar – Blaise se abalanzó sobre su amigo nuevamente, se recostaron en el pasto aún besándose apasionadamente, hasta que por falta de oxigeno se separaron - ¿Qué te parece mi contrato?

-¿Amigos hasta el final que de vez en cuando se acuestan sin compromiso alguno?

-Eso se escuchó muy frívolo, Theo. Lo que yo te propuse fue…

-Lo sé Blaise. Como compañeros algún día nos iremos, como novios algún día terminaremos, pero como amigos siempre estaremos[1].

-Amigos que pueden hacer el amor de vez en cuando, sin que haya momentos incómodos.

-Y cuando encontremos a nuestro _chico ideal_…

-Dejaremos de hacerlo – completó Blaise.

-Entonces, trato hecho – le dijo Theodore sonriente besándolo nuevamente – pero hay una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-La próxima vez que hagamos el amor, yo estaré arriba.

-Si es que me dejo – retó pícaramente Blaise.

-¿Crees que no podre dominarte, Blaise? – le desafió Theodore.

-Lo quieres intentar, ¿ahora?

-Porque, no – le dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo agregó – hoy no traigo mucha ropa encima.

Blaise tomó a Theodore de la cintura y se _apareció_ en la habitación de ambos que afortunadamente estaba desocupada, el chico Nott con un movimiento de varita selló la puerta con un _Fermaportus_, mientras devoraba a besos a su dominado amigo italiano.

**_ FIN_**

* * *

(*)_Esta frase fue tomada de la página: _tu

**Y CON ESTE CAPITULO CONCLUYO EL FIC n.n**

**GRACIAS POR LEERME HASTA EL FINAL.**

**NOS LEEMOS EN LA PRÓXIMA**

**SALUDOS**

**PISLIB n_n**


End file.
